Olicardus
Olicardus's history is shrouded in mystery... We do not know what he did before, but at some point he came to the island and was recruited to be Hellraiser's 2nd in command, in charge of the Others. From the start he was part of Hellraiser's efforts to keep the restored Dharma Initiative contained. He sent tom Indy 42 and Bakunin to kill Dharma workers causing a second Purge, and took Keamy and his mercenaries to kill 1foxi in her cabin but she was already gone. He was ordered to kidnap Delphina Rousseau and ask her to assassinate 1foxi but she refused. Later he negotiated a new truce with Beaker. He then rashly chose Sporkabel to be the enforcer and lawgiver for the Others but she quickly defected to 1foxi. She taunted him for having an affair with Hellraiser, which may or may not be true. Her defection meant Oli was not able to carry out Hellraiser's instructions to destroy the Orchid. When someone destabilised the Frozen Donkey Wheel, he sacrificed Aldo to turn it to reset the wheel, although by this point it had already caused Flight 815 to crash on the island. When Beaker released the Jackfaces after the terminator failed, he organised the Others to deal with them. He then released the laughing gas from the Tempest which incapacitated the Jackfaces. When Batman and Robin were brought to the island he took them to Dharma territory to rescue Grinning Turtle. He then found the real Grinning Turtle's body - revealing what was thought to be Vincent was something else entirely, some sort of monster that had captured his appearance. Beaker released alien Black Oil in desperation, and was briefly infected until Grinning Cerberus turned up. Olicardus helped Beaker run off. Together they worked on making a magnetite bomb to fight the Oileans made from released Black Oil. He wept when an Oil infected Locke removed the black ash from the Temple, allowing cerberus to wipe out the Temple inhabitants except for Dogen Faraday. Oli then led the Others to capture infected island people. He ordered Bea to sacrifice herself to lead all other Oileans and related creatures through the stargate, where they ended up in space, their host bodies dying, leaving the Oil to float in space. With Delphina, he used flamethrowers to kill the White Witch. He captured a dinosaur that was released from Godzilla's sleeping place and made it his steed. He ordered the Others to capture the Beaker temporal clones who killed Batman and Robin and took their place, but they were killed by Jason and Serious Cat instead. He admitted that in the past, he spiked Hellraiser's wife, Claire's, kool-aid to make her insane, and that's why Beaker had her committed to an asylum (plus she kept going on about an island and Hellraiser). He was the first to meet the cured Grinning Turtle in its new form - the White Cloud Monster. he has an evil clone. Was protector for a while. Has a clone son, Ricardus.